Inkling (SSB Crusade)
This article details Inkling as they appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Inkling makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, being one of the first newcomers revealed for the game during its reboot. Revealed on July 2, 2015, they represent the popular new IP on the Wii U known as Splatoon. The Inklings translate nearly identically from Splatoon to Smash, relying on a finite amount of rapidly disappearing ink to slow down and attack opponents. Inklings are also currently the only characters to have 3 possible Final Smashes, a step up from the 2 that Ryu had in Super Smash Bros. 4. Attributes The Inkling has rather odd stats compared to other fighters. It's a medium weight character with rather subpar speed, matching closer to heavyweights, and has weak power with its neutral attacks. This bizarre set of stats might make Inkling seem like a rather uncapable fighter at first. When Inkling ducks, it turns into a squid that has slightly better speed. Inkling's special moves cause ink to spread on the ground, which will dry up after about 12 seconds of standing still. This ink slows down opponents very slightly when they walk through it and lowers the height of their first jump, whereas the squid form can be used to move quickly through the ink as well as to recover ink in the tank. This usage of ink requires Inkling to make the most of stage control in order to land KOs on opponents. Moveset Standard Moves Special Moves Taunts *'Up': Throws their Splattershot up into the air and catches it with a smirk. *'Right': Kneels down and aims with the Splattershot as if it were a Sniper. *'Left': Says something in Inkling language as it admires its Splattershot. *'Down': Transforms into a squid and jumps up and down. On-Screen Appearance A puddle of ink is shown on the stage, popping up as a squid and transforming into an inkling. Select Sound The Inkling makes some noises in Inkling language. Victory Poses *Inkling jumps up and down with a big grin on its face. *Inkling turns its back towards the camera and looks back, giving a nod. *As a squid, Inkling hops through many ink puddles before transforming back and striking a pose. Losing Pose The Inkling is shown sulking, head down and hand on forehead. Idle Poses *Looks around and down at their clothes. *Bears a toothy grin. Victory Fanfare An arrangement of the Calamari Shanty from Splatoon (0:10 - 0:17) Trophies Classic The messy Inklings are very competitive, so it's no surprise that they've made their way to Smash Bros. With all sorts of way to spread ink in hand, Inklings aim to dominate the stage in order to gain control of their opponents. Opponents traveling through ink have their speed and jump power reduced, so be very careful! All-Star The Splattershot is Inkling's main special move for spreading the icky paint-like goop it carries around the battlefield, but they come packed with rollers and sub weapons too, such as the Burst Bombs. This variety allows for diverse ways to gain the upper hand. Just make sure you don't run out of your supply of ink too fast! Challenge The Squid Beakons are crucial to the Inklings, as their Super Jump has nowhere to go if they aren't placed somewhere. The Super Jump custom makes how far you can jump increase by a ton, but makes you much vulnerable as well. If you're looking to not get hit, then the Stealth Jump custom is for you. Battle Spire Inklings have different Final Smashes depending on how much ink they have to spare, and each of them depletes their ink stash to zero. With max ink, you're protected by a Bubbler and can shoot with an inkzooka. With medium ink, you can use the Killer Wail and Inkstirke for a cross attack. Low ink provides you the ability to transform into a Kraken. Pallete Swaps Reveal Trailer - Smash Fest A flashing light is seen in the middle of the screen as it grows brighter and the edges extend to form the Smash logo. The screen then flashes to white and begins the trailer. The trailer begins in a dark room, filled with dull scenery. However, a mysterious orange color begins to appear on the scenery, making the colors seem more vivid. This mysterious orange color begins to appear on tons of the different areas around the dark stage, which catches the attention of a few veterans. They quickly become surrounded by the orange material, where something pops out of it, revealing to be an Inkling. The Inkling is shown on a stage that looks similar to Inkopolis, transforming into a squid before leaping into action. It is shown attacking Mario by hitting him with the Splattershot, proceeding to grab him and throw him into the air. Inkling charges up a Smash attack, and hits Mario with the power of a Charger, KOing him. A boy Inkling is shown throwing Burst Bombs at a nearby Kirby. The pink puffball manages to suck one up, but it explodes inside him, leaving him open to a Roller attack. A green Inkling is shown with Cap'n Cuttlefish, defending him from Pikachu while he fires ink from his cane. A group of Inklings are then shown in the Inkopolis stage at night, taunting about. Another boy Inkling is shown trying to attack Samus before she pulls off a Smash attack, but has no ink. A trail of ink is then made in another stage by an Inkling, allowing other Inklings as squid to swim through it. The Inklings are then shown using different Final Smashes based on the amount of ink they have remaining. The group of Inklings make a toothy grin towards the camera before firing ink again, causing a bright flash that reveals the Super Smash Bros. Crusade logo. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Fighters